The Gangster and The Two Captains
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Hinata's day started off well enough, just the usual meeting with another yakuza family boss but then she followed a kitten and ended up in the soul society. Should make for an interesting day... my first oneshot


**This story was written for Akuma** **Hana! Sorry it took so long but basically this story is a one shot and is about Hinata's day with two captains. This is a companion piece to my story "The idiots guide to being a yakuza heiress". In that one Hinata had new powers that no one was sure what they were. She's met Renji, Rukia, Urahara and Yoruichi so she knows about shinigami. Her power calls itself Isis and when it speaks that will be in italics. I think thats about it so enjoy:)**

A small group of men in business suits stood outside a nice office building. At the front of the group was a brown haired man nervously looked at his watch again. She would be there soon. He knew the others were just as nervous as he was. Just when he thought he couldn't wait any longer a white Mercedes pulled up. A red head wearing jeans, a t-shirt and flip flops got out the passenger side. The man gulped. Everyone had heard of Gaara, he was her bodyguard. They all watched as Gaara went to the door and opened it. He held his hand out. They saw a pale one placed in his. Hinata Hyuga stepped gracefully out of the car. She wore a dark blue women's suit with her hair pulled back into a bun. They all tried not to stare and bowed in respect. The car door was shut. It didn't surprise any of them that no other men were with her. It was said Gaara could do what four or five others could by himself. The man in front walked up and bowed again

"Ms. Hyuga if you would please follow me". She said nothing in response but gave him a small smile. He turned and led her into the building. A large conference room was waiting for them. Once everyone was inside they all stood next to a chair and waited for Hinata to sit down, after she did the rest of them followed. They sat in silence until Sarutobi Hiruzen walked in the door. Everyone stood once again in respect. He laughed "Whats all this for? And Hinata look at you! Come give this old man a hug" She smiled again and did as she was told "When was the last time I saw you? It feels like ages ago" He took a seat across from Hinata. "It has been a while Sarutobi-san"

"How's your family?"

"Fine sir and what about your own?"

"Just perfect though that grandson of mine is driving me crazy but lets get down to business"

"Yes I feel the Momochi's are getting out of hand. I'm sure you're heard of the attempts to kill my father and myself". Sarutobi nodded. The Momochi's were known to be violent and not adhering to traditional yakuza rules.

"I talked to Zabuza about that. Everything I said went in one ear and out the other. He's out of hand and that boy of his…Haku is something else entirely"

"He'll do anything Zabuza says, that makes him dangerous but he's also Zabuza's weakness. That man will do anything to protect his son, I've heard that he said the only good thing his wife did for him was give him Haku"

"That's a true statement, I was there when he said it but what do you want to do about him?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me honestly, I have a plan but it might anger the other families considering how long the Momochi's have been around" Hinata wanted to in fact put her plan into place that night but she wanted to talk to Sarutobi first who was the oldest out of the heads and was respected for his wisdom

"I'm guessing what I say here will determine what you will do and that you didn't want to meet with the others because you would want Zabuza excluded from that meeting which would further anger him". Hinata nodded

"He already hates us and blames my father for his uncle and aunt's death, I don't want to add to it". Sarutobi stoked his chin thoughtfully

"Hinata I will not tell you what to do but I will say that whatever you choose prepare to deal with the consequences. If you do nothing he wont stop but will become more emboldened but if you do something big you will risk angering the other families who still hold the Momochi's in respect. There could be serious repercussions. Just think thoroughly before you make a decision and know that my family will stand behind yours whichever you choose"

"Thank you Sarutobi-san"

"Of course! Now tell me what made you shoot your ex boyfriend. Its been going around" He grinned. Hinata giggled. Sarutobi could be the biggest gossip and she knew as soon as she told him he'd tell the rest of the city but she talked anyway. An hour or so later they were saying their goodbyes and she was back in her car. On impulse she had her driver stop at an ice cream stand. She told him to go home and that she'd be fine, especially with Gaara with her. She got stares from the other people around the stand but she ignored them. Hinata got her ice cream and sat on a bench. Gaara told her he was going across the street to get some food and told her not to go anywhere. As she ate her ice cream she saw a black cat. It meowed at her. She tried getting it to come over but it wouldn't so she got up and inched her way over. Hinata had always been a sucker for animals; it was why she had two dogs, a rabbit, fish and a bird. The kitten darted off with Hinata right behind it. It stopped ten minutes later.

"Come here kitty" Hinata cooed. Finally she managed to grab it. As she petted it she looked around. She didn't recognize where she was. The buildings seemed older. She could hear children running around and playing. Deciding to get a better view, she left the small alley. What she saw when she stepped out shocked her. It was like she had stepped back in time. Not only were the buildings older but so were the clothing of the people, hell she wasn't even in the same city. She must've looked out of place because a little boy stopped in front of her.

"Where'd you get those clothes from?" His question snapped Hinata out of her daze.

"I got them from home" He looked at her in confusion "And can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Rukongai duh"

"B-but that's impossible" The boy seemed to decide that she was too strange for him and darted off to play with his friends. Hinata was becoming overwhelmed. She leaned back against a building and slid down to the ground. She looked at the kitten, it had fallen asleep. She wished she could do the same. Hinata stayed where she was until someone else walked up to her.

"You seem out of place, whats your name?" Hinata lifted her head to see two guys in front of her. The one that had spoken had white hair, seemed to be her height and wore the black shinigami uniform she had seen on Renji, except he wore a white piece over it. His companion was taller and wore a white ornament in his hair. He wore the same uniform as the shorter one and a scarf around his neck.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata" She stood up quickly and bowed.

"Hinata?" The taller one asked "Interesting. I am Kuchiki Byakuya"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro" The shorter one said "But what are you doing here?"

"I-I was following this kitten" She blushed in embarrassment "One minute I was in a city and the next I was here. I didn't know what to do". Toshiro glanced at the sleeping kitten then back at her

"Well maybe we can send you back, its rare but at times humans can enter the spirit world unknowingly"

"Spirit world?!"

"Yes, we'll send you home after we take care of some business here first, deal?"

"That's fine" She spent the next hour or so following them around. They stopped at places such as bars and homes. It seemed they were conducting an investigation but Hinata didn't really pay attention. Neither of them were talkative, leaving her to walk in silence not that it bothered her. She found herself passing glances at Toshiro every so often and was afraid if he tried talking to her again that she'd stutter. She felt comfortable around Byakuya, he reminded her of Neji for some reason. They were at their latest bar when a man raced out and bumped into her. He apologized and tried to run away but Byakuya appeared instantly blocking his way. He turned to go the other way but Toshiro was there.

"I suppose its about time you guys came after me" He chuckled "With my capture you wont silence me! My friends will carry on my legacy"

"Which is why we already took care of them" Byakuya said emotionlessly. The man's eyes grew wide briefly then he composed himself.

"This wont end with me" A crowd had gathered to watch "I want all of you to be witnesses to what these shinigami are doing! They want to arrest me simply because I speak out how we in the Rukongai are treated. Is it right for us to die then come here and live like this?!" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd "If we have strong enough spiritual energy we are recruited to be shingami then we are killed fighting hollows. But if we aren't lucky enough to become shingami then we are relegated to staying here! Its not right" More shouts of agreement went up from the crowd. Toshiro gave Byakuya a look that said 'lets end this before it gets out of hand'.

"Ozora Ichiro, you will need to come with us" Toshiro took a step towards him

"No!" The little boy Hinata had seen earlier ran through the crowd and attached himself to Ichiro's leg.

"So be it but you cant keep us like this forever!" Shouts of protest came from the crowd. People started throwing things at Toshiro but didn't dare throw them at Byakuya who most could tell was a noble. Ichiro pushed the boy away and took up a fighting stance. He came running at Toshiro. Before the captain could take care of him Hinata appeared in between them and kicked then man. He stumbled backwards. The crowd was stunned into silence. The two captains were also surprised. The kitten was still in her arms.

"How will you being arrested help them? Get up" He did as he was told "If all your friends have been captured like Kuchiki-san said then who will lead once you're gone? It doesn't seem to me anyone here is willing"

"Hinata" Toshiro warned but she ignored him.

"Have you tried talking it out with them?"

"They wont listen! Empty promises are made to keep us happy. I'm sick of it" Ichiro snapped

"Well then you fight" She gave the kitten to a small girl to hold "I challenge you Kuchiki-san to a fight! If I win you will take up the cause of Ichiro" Gasps went up from the crowd. Byakuya raised an eyebrow

"Why challenge me?"

"I can tell you're someone of importance, none of the people tried attacking you like they did Toshiro"

"So there is more to you than being a shy human" He said "Fine, I accept" It was obvious to Hinata that he didn't expect her to put up much of a fight.

"You cant do this miss" Ichiro pleaded "He'll kill you" Hinata smiled and shooed him away. The by standers gave them space. Toshiro tried to decide if he should stop this madness but gave in. Byakuya and Hinata both stood watching the other until he disappeared. She couldn't see him and almost started to panic. Renji had told her he was very good at using shun po. Suddenly she felt something tighten around her. She began struggling to breathe and collapsed on the ground.

"A kido that gradually drains its victim of spiritual energy, weakening them" Byakuya explained above her "I believe I win". Hinata wasn't done, she refused to give in so fast. A voice that only she could hear told her _Hinata this is draining your energy so use mine to break free_. Summoning all the strength she had left, she managed to tap into another spiritual energy reserve. Darkness began to surround her causing many to back away farther. Toshiro had never seen anything like it before and judging from Byakuya's face, neither had he. There was a large gust of wind and when it subsided Hinata was standing. The darkness seemed to be alive. Byakuya uttered "Scatter Zenbonsakura" The blades dance in the gentle breeze and entranced the crowd. As they came in for an attack Hinata ran at Byakuya. The blades seemed to bounce off the darkness surrounding her. She launched herself at him. Screams came from those scrambling to get out of the way. When the dust settled Hinata was straddling the noble and wearing a smile. Byakuya was too taken aback to do anything.

"I win Kuchiki-san" She said quietly. The crowd was treated further when they heard soft laughter come from Byakuya. They all erupted into applause. Toshiro helped her off.

"You are lucky Ozora, I will do my best to represent all of you but we will need to talk" Byakuya said. Ichiro bowed appreciately thanking him and hugged Hinata who giggled. The small girl gave her kitten back to her and new clothes were offered since hers were torn and dirty. After getting a yukata she followed the captains and Ichiro into a small shop where Byakuya and the almost arrested rebel leader talked. A few of his friends who had escaped capture joined the discussion and received the promise that their fellow friends would be released but they had to have trust in Byakuya and refrain from doing anything outright rebellious. She and Toshiro sat at another table. With the kitten in her lap she pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall down her back. As she ran a hand through her hair she felt eyes on her. She opened them to see Toshiro watching her. Blushing she looked away.

"Hinata that wasn't your spiritual energy earlier was it?"

"Ummmm…well no it wasn't"

"Whose was it then?" She hesitated not really wanting to talk about her strange ability. Finally she sighed

"Well Toshiro…"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I didn't correct you before because we were in the middle of something" His eyebrow twitched slightly. Hinata managed to contain her laughter, he looked her age.

"Ok well Captain I don't really know how to explain it. Isis, that's her name, takes the form of bracelets when I'm not using her" She jiggled the black ones on her wrist "Then other times she'll take the form of a large scythe and the darkness that was around me was her energy. I can control it to an extent"

"So its not shinigami?"

"No, Renji told me…"

"Abarai?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He's friends with my lieutenant and Captain Kuchiki is his superior. Is he training you?"

"He was but he doesn't understand completely what my power is about so I'm not sure anymore". He nodded. They continued talking about, how he became a shinigami, Hinata'a strange powers and anything else they could think of. By the time they left the shop the both knew quite a bit about the other. Byakuya and Toshiro watched Hinata as she played a game with the children for a few minutes then they were off to the other districts with Ichiro, talking to the people so Byakuya could get an idea how they felt. Wherever they went Hinata was called 'Little Angel' by everyone and the women and children adored her. They brought her flowers and food for the kitten who was getting fat from eating too much. The men to an extent also adored her but had to do so from a far since Byakuya had announced calmly while Hinata was playing earlier that if any of them even think about approaching her they would have him to deal with. It worked. Hinata was oblivious to all of this. As the sky darkened, they had just finished up and said their goodbyes to Ichiro and his friends. Hinata was sitting across the way allowing a couple of girls to braid her hair. Toshiro and Byakuya stood watching well Toshiro was, Byakuya was sitting down on a bench with his eyes closed. It wasn't well known among other shinigami but the two were good friends. Byakuya had taken up a sort of mentoring to the young captain when he had joined, though it hadn't been on purpose. It was just over time that they felt comfortable around the other and Toshiro would seek him out when he was finished with his work or hiding from Matsumoto. He was still a kid in many respects though he tried to act otherwise and he wouldn't admit that he had come to see Byakuya as a brother like figure. He watched as the girls finished braiding and showed Hinata. She giggled with them and thanked them.

"Go ask her" Byakuya simply said "I did not keep all those idiots away just so you could stare". Toshiro blushed slightly "I don't know what to say though"

"Amazing, you are braver in battle than in talking to a girl"

"Leave me alone" He grumbled. He still couldn't decide what to do when he felt a gentle shove. He turned slightly to see Zenbonsakura pushing him towards Hinata.

"Hi Toshiro, I mean Captain" She smiled. The girls giggled around her.

"Hinata…I wanted to ask you something"

"Ok". He found himself not able to say anything. Hinata waited patiently thinking it was serious, maybe she wouldn't be able to go home. Finally he decided to act. Grabbing her hands he pulled her closer and kissed her. There were 'awwwww's from the girls and gagging noises from the boys. When he pulled back Hinata's face was as red as Renji's hair.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how to ask you out"

"Y-you w-want t-to go out w-with m-me?" She squeaked

"Is that ok?"

"Yes! I mean yes that's fine"

"Good" Toshiro smiled for the first time and kissed each one of Hinata's hands causing her to blush further.

"As sweet as this is we must send you home Hinata" Byakuya said. Toshiro rolled his eyes being the only one who could tell the man was being sarcastic. Hinata said bye to her new friends. The kitten hopped back into her arms. Just as they were starting to walk away, someone said

"Hinata" she recognized that voice but how would he be here? Turning around she saw Neji standing there with his best friends, Lee and TenTen. Without thinking she raced over to him and threw her arms around his neck

"NEJI! How did you get here?!"

"We'll talk about it later" He said hugging her back. He looked at Byakuya and Toshiro "Your friends?"

"Yes, Neji this is Captain Kuchiki and Toshiro. Captains this is my brother Neji and his friends" Her brother crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. Hinata walked over and bowed to Byakuya

"Thank you for today" She gave Toshiro a quick peck on the cheek to which Neji let out a string of curse words. TenTen had to cover his mouth.

"How will you get back?" Byakuya asked

"Same way we got here" Neji replied smartly and walked away. With a last wave and the kitten in her arms Hinata followed after him.

"Do you think he…" Toshiro started to say

"We shall leave this for now, there are more pressing matters" The older man said. Toshiro nodded and followed him back. Meanwhile Hinata had a million questions but Lee had said 'not here' so she had to wait. She was surprised when her brother muttered some words and a gate opened. Taking her hand, he led her through. When they came through they were back in their world.

"Neji now tell me how you did that" She said. He waited until the portal was closed before speaking

"Hinata you know how you've been dealing with these people and how you have strange powers?"

"Uh huh I always wondered why it never freaked you out because it isn't normal "

"Neither is what I can do" He held out his hand and a large scythe appeared in it "Anubis, I've had him since I started high school. Lee and TenTen were the only ones who knew"

"B-but, y-you have p-powers like mine" She managed to get out

"I know". It was too much for the young Yakuza boss. The entire time her brother had the same power as her. She fainted.

"Hinata!" The three tried to wake her. The distraction allowed the little kitten to get away. It ran and ran until it made it to a familiar shop. Once inside it stopped until it came to a table with Yoruichi stuffing her mouth. Upon seeing the kitten she swallowed and grinned

"Urahara! Took you long enough! How was it being a cat?" In an instant The kitten turned into Kisuke.

"Refreshing, I see why you do it. My dear Yoruichi you wouldn't believe the things I found out today"

"Really? Well take a seat and lets talk"

The End

**Hope you liked it Akuma Hana!!!!!**


End file.
